


Escape

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Rides Again [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), Trans Widowmaker, domestic stuff, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Sombra's never done anything the easy way. It really wouldn't make sense if leaving Talon was the thing to end that trend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much a direct follow-up to the last Spiderbyte fic I uploaded. So, yeah. Probably don't have to read that first, but it kinda sets up some things that happen in this one.
> 
> Also, Reaper and Tracer are trans. They don't get mentioned a lot in this one, so it isn't tagged, in case someone is specifically looking for those things. Still, seems important to mention that the the grand scheme of the series they are.
> 
> Also, this has all been written out. The later stuff just needs editing, and I don't know how many chapters it's being split into. Hence, the question marks on the number of them.
> 
> The title will possibly change at some point. It's mostly a working one for now.

Sombra relaxed in her seat, listening to the rest of the squad go over the plans for the mission. She didn't feel the need. A simple robbery didn't really require this much preparation, in her opinion. Still, if Talon wanted a full blown raid for it, then that's what they'd get. If they wanted her to waste her talents as a glorified lookout, then that's what she'd do. She needed them to think she was still with them for now. That meant sucking it up and following whatever stupid orders they gave her.

She let her gaze settle on Widow. She was as calm as always, eyes staring straight ahead. She was going to be providing cover for the crew as they went in. Take out any strays who posed a threat. A simple task, especially for her. Sombra was somewhat worried by the fact that Talon seemed to be side-lining them, but there was nothing to be done about it now. If they had suspicions of their plans to escape, the first thing they'd do is get used to working without them. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let head fall back. No point stressing about it. She'd find out soon enough if they'd been caught. Better to concentrate on the task at hand.

The dropship started to descend, and she opened her eyes, watching Widow step to the door. It slid open, and their eyes met for a moment. She smiled softly before stepping out, and Sombra felt a slight ache in her chest at their parting. She liked being around her. Liked being there to protect her. The fact that they were being split up for this was another red flag. Still, nothing she could do at the moment. Instead of fretting, she waited for them to get to her destination. She was going to travel round the buildings surrounding the research centre, giving them warnings about any one travelling into the area. Making sure no one managed to sneak anything out. Simple stuff. Beneath her, to be honest. She shuffled to the door and waiting for her jump. The ship skimmed low to the ground, and she stepped out, giving a quick salute to the rest of the crew before setting off.

Sombra jogged through the outskirts, hearing gunfire in the distance. Her mind wandered as she looked at the ruined buildings, wondering how many more places there were like this in America. Abandoned places, no life left in them but the outcasts who took up refuge there. In this case, some people who seemed to want to make their own, judging by the material they'd been bringing in. Abandoned omnics, parts from destroyed omniums, and a lot of computers. Weird things to ship to an abandoned research facility. Things that grabbed the attention of people looking close enough. Stupid stuff, really. No obvious reason why Talon wanted the works of a group too stupid to properly cover their own tracks, and it nagged at her. Not enough to protest, but still.

Deciding she'd get more done from the roofs, Sombra threw her translocator onto the nearest one, feeling her bile rise slightly as she appeared on it. Teleportation was cool, but also incredibly unsettling. At least she didn't vomit any more. Staring out across the town, she spotted the building where Widow was posted up. It wasn't that much taller than the others, but the fact that most of the other were rubble gave her a pretty good view of the facility. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but judging by the silence, it had ended. Just as she was starting to relax, though, she saw two more dropships in the distance.

“Got incoming.”

“How many?” Reaper's voice growled over the radio, and Sombra turned on her camo. Fully invisible, she still crouched as they approached, trying to make out any markings on them. They were clean. Nothing to say who was joining the party, though she had an idea. “Sombra?”

“I'm still here, old man. Got two dropships incoming. Not ours. No symbols. A mystery guest.” She heard a chuckle over the radio, and couldn't help but grin. Reaper probably knew as well as her that there was only one group around who would come at Talon like this.

“Overwatch.”

“Probably. You want me to get a better view when they land? See what power they're packing?”

“No. You have your orders. Keep the perimeter secure.” She clenched her teeth, biting back a curse.

“Things have changed.”

“Try doing what you've been told. Change things up from your usual routine.” Sombra stared at the dropships blasting overhead, landing between her and the rest of the team. She couldn't see how many were getting off, but it'd be less than they had. Reaper was probably right. They probably had this covered. Didn't mean she wasn't annoyed by it.

“Widow.” She'd set up a private channel for the two of them. Emergencies only. “Tell me if you're in danger. I'll be there.” Not exactly an emergency yet, but she needed to get the words out there.

“Of course. The same goes for you.” Sombra smiled as she shut off the radio. Widow could have sounded calm in the eye of a hurricane, of course, but the fact that she wasn't worried was, hopefully, a good sign. She had a better view of the field. She'd know if things were about to go south.

Still, that didn't mean she was happy to sit there and do nothing. Hopping to her feet, she started making her way over the roofs towards the ships. If nothing else, she could get a better idea of what kind of tech the new Overwatch was packing. Useful information for her, even if she didn't share it with Talon.

~

Widowmaker watched. She could recognise some of the people heading from the dropships. Reinhardt. Ana. Pharah. The others were mostly mysteries. Those she could see, at least. No doubt they weren't all being quite so direct, walking straight towards the lab.

She understood now why they'd brought so many soldiers. They didn't care about whatever they'd found here. They just hoped Overwatch would believe they did. This was a trap. One that was about to be sprung.

Suddenly, though, she heard gunfire erupting through the buildings, followed by screams. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had spotted the trap, and suddenly Pharah was in the air. Widowmaker watched her hovering, taking aim at the men running for cover, before explosions ripped through the buildings underneath. She smiled. This was going to be harder than their bosses had anticipated.

Still, numbers would win out in the end. Even if they'd been surprised, they'd recover. Already, she could see that their progress had been slowed, Ana and a few others making sure to stay behind their shield. Chatter over the radio suggested that others had moved through the buildings, though it was unclear who was doing better. Through it all, Pharah danced above, raining rockets down on anyone who showed their face. Widowmaker watched bullets fly round her, fired randomly into the sky. A few pinged off her armour, but she seemed not to notice, continuing her assault. It was beautiful, in a way. Majestic. Almost a shame to end it.

She thought of the briefing as she lifted her rifle, slowing her breathing. Months ago, they'd been told what was known about the new Overwatch. Turns out that wasn't much. Some suspicions, but nothing certain. Fareeha Amari had been one of them. They knew that she'd left Helix, and they couldn't find evidence of where she'd gone. They knew that someone in Raptora armour had attacked them with a group that seemed to have some old Overwatch members in it. Still, there wasn't any confirmation of it. None of that had mattered to her. All that did was the ache in her chest when she saw her face projected onto the wall.

She felt it again now, lining up her shot. It came with something else this time. A memory, one of a young woman underneath Amélie. Softer, gentler, but still the same face. She wondered if the two of them had meant something to each other once. If it was just a fling. Not that it mattered now. Pharah was a threat. If it had just been Talon soldiers, she wouldn't have minded. Sombra was in the area, though. Widowmaker had to keep her safe, if nothing else.

Still, she found herself hesitating at the final moment. More images flashing through her mind. A gentle kiss, nervous touches. The two of them dancing together. She couldn't kill this woman. She might have meant something to Amélie. She couldn't stay in the air, either. She let out a breath, steadying herself as she made a choice.

Pharah started to spiral downwards, all control lost with one of her jets destroyed. Widowmaker watched her tumble towards the ground, satisfied with her work. She was about to move on when she saw the remaining jet blast, spinning Pharah round enough to fire a rocket in her direction. She managed to jump to the side just in time, still feeling pain shoot through her side when it hit. The world span for a moment, eventually becoming steady enough for her to stand. It hadn't been a direct hit, but it was still close enough to have killed her if she hadn't moved. She smiled as she moved back to the ledge, impressed by the accuracy. Even she would have struggled to land a shot in those conditions.

Pharah was struggling to get to her feet, surrounded by a pink bubble. Her mother was trying to hold her up, and Widowmaker felt a slight anger at the sight. She had nothing personal against the woman. Didn't know anything about her, really. That she was still alive was something of an irritation though. She couldn't say when, but she distinctly remembered shooting her in the head. Every other person she'd shot in the head was, as far as she knew, quite dead. This felt like a blot on her record. Wondering whether to take another shot at her now, she heard a noise nearby. A whooshing sound, something odd to hear on an abandoned building. Stepping back from the ledge, she switched her rifle to automatic, eyes scanning round. The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, quickly getting closer. She flicked her visor down, hoping to catch a trace of whoever was on her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and fired, hitting nothing. She hadn't imagined it. Something had been there, and now it wasn't. She kept looking around, trying to listen fro something that had gone silent. Suddenly, she heard the sound again, and turned, just in time to catch a fist with her nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Sombra slowly moved up towards the Overwatch ships, turning the corner of each building slowly. The gunfire was growing more intense, and she was starting to hear explosions in the distance. She couldn't help but worry about Widow, but she pushed it from her mind. No point dwelling. She'd get a call through if it all went south.

She finally came across the ships, quickly turning her camo on as she saw a woman walking round them. She stood still for a while, watching her reach up to a wall as a ball of light floated from her prosthetic. A few motions of her hand, and some kind of device was left behind, the woman moving on. Sombra looked around, spotting one not too far from her. She crept towards it, careful not to let the woman leave her sight, and glancing over at the little thing stuck to the wall. It was hard to tell what it was. Possibly a turret, or some kind of surveillance system. Either would be good reasons for covering the area in them.

A few taps on one of her implants, and the world greyed out. She could see them through the walls, waves bouncing to each other, glowing in the static. No details on what they were, but where was enough for now. There were a signals coming from the woman as well, but that was expected. Everyone on a mission like this would be hooked up to their team.

She reached a hand up to the device closest to her, trying to hack it. She didn't expect to get much from it, beyond an idea of what it was meant to do. Something useful. She was getting nothing, though, and that was a first for her. The fact that it was hardlight wasn't the reason. She'd dealt with it before, and she'd made a whole new set of programs for it. No, it was something else. Whoever the woman was who built these, she's done it to a level that was beyond her. Sombra was almost impressed enough to forget about the battle in the distance.

She walked forward to the woman, keeping her distance from the devices. She still didn't know what they did, and she didn't want to find out first hand. She stopped about twenty feet away, slipping back into her normal vision, looking over her once again. Her face was familiar, but it took Sombra a few moments to place it. Satya Vaswani. She couldn't help but grin as she watched her work. She'd made quite the stink when she'd left Vishkar. There were a lot of people who were very interested in finding out how all those company secrets had gotten out around about the same time as her. She wondered if she should tell her exactly who it was that had provided that assistance, but she decided against it. No need to complicate this.

“Hey.” Satya turned to her quickly, a grimace settling on her face as she saw the gun pointed at her. “I'd like a word.”

“You're pointing a weapon at me.” Sombra shrugged, starting to grin again.

“I admit that it's not the most polite way to start a conversation.” She shifted the aim to her head, noticing her hand shifting to the weapon at her hip. “Thing is, you probably would have had yours on me if you had the chance, so I don't feel too bad about it. Now, hands up. I've got questions.” She watched her slowly lift her hands above her head, eyes glued to the ground.

“What do you want?” Sombra let her gaze drift to the devices surrounding them. There were a few different varieties, from the looks of it. “I won't let you hurt my friends.” She turned back to her, smirking at the defiant stare she was getting.

“Well, I suppose it's a good thing I'm not interested in that, isn't it?” She pointed at a glowing orb about 30 feet away from them. “What are those things, and how are you making them?”

“They're hardlight constructions. I construct them from hardlight.” Sombra stared at her for a moment, fighting back a laugh.

“A good start. Let's get more specific. What technique do you use to make them? It's not a standard one, is it?”

“How would you know that?”

“You're not the only one to have done some work with the stuff. Admittedly, I'm more about messing with things others have built. Still, I know enough to know this isn't normal.” She smiled again, and Satya looked back at the ground. “So, that leaves me wondering how it is you make these, Miss Vaswani?” Sombra wasn't exactly pleased to see the fear that rose in the woman's eyes when she said her name, but getting any kind of reaction felt good at this point. Slowly, her eyes fell back to the ground, and she noticed a small blue light rolling between the fingers of her prosthetics.

“Not standard. I altered the designs. Made them more effective.” She stopped, still fiddling with the light. “I won't tell you anything else.”

“Oh? Why is that?” She'd found most people to be more co-operative on the business end of a gun, or more willing to fight. Few had ever been as calm as this, and it was always slightly disconcerting.

“I will not help Talon. I will not give them information that will hurt the people I care about. There's nothing you can do to change that.” She was about to argue when her radio buzzed. She patched it through to her earpiece, still watching Satya.

“Reaper here. Widowmaker's in trouble. I'm heading to her position. You might want to back me up.”

“On my way.” Sombra looked at the woman in front of her, smiling and slowly walking backwards. “Looks like it's your lucky day. More important matters to attend to. But we'll talk again. Finish this conversation.” She waited till she'd round a corner before turning her camo on and breaking into a sprint. She didn't have any time to waste.

~

Widowmaker reeled back, quickly raising her rifle at Tracer. She was gone. She scanned the roof, walking towards the stairs, when she heard a voice behind her.

“You're not getting away with this.” She started to turn when she felt two more blows to her back, and found nothing behind her again. “You're not gonna hurt anyone else.”

“I've no intention of dying here, little girl.”

“I'm not killing you.” Widowmaker dropped to the ground as her leg was kicked out from under her, swiveling to fire a burst at nothing. “I don't know how, but you're gonna pay for your crimes. You're gonna face justice.” She picked herself back up, trying to slow her breathing and listen to where the voice was coming from. She was too fast to react to. She needed to predict where the next hit was coming from. It was her only way out of this.

She grinned as she heard footsteps behind her. Tracer was trying to circle round to her left. Stay out of her sight. She was sure of it. She was wrong. Suddenly, the woman was in front of her, and she took two more blows to the face before Tracer vanished again. She'd taken harder hits than this, but they were relentless, coming from all sides. Still, there was a pattern. Widowmaker closed her eyes, ducking her head to protect it, waiting for the right moment.

She lashed out with the butt of her rifle, and Tracer went flying back, blood pouring from her head. She turned to shoot, but Tracer vanished, her bullets doing nothing but kick up dust. She heard a yell, and Tracer tackled through her gut, knocking the rifle to the ground. Suddenly, she was on her back, blows raining down on her face. She tried to protect it, but Tracer kept finding gaps, and her strength was starting to ebb. She heard her visor crack, falling away from her. Felt blood running over her skin. Finally, she let her arms drop to her side, groaning with pain as the little woman looked down at her. She recognised the hatred in her eyes. The disgust. Her fist was raised, blood dripping from her knuckles, ready for another blow.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“You've killed so many people. There has to be a reason.” Widowmaker smiled up at her, despite the pain it caused.

“Would you believe me if I said I don't know?” Tracer seemed confused, fist dropping slightly. It almost seemed that she was about to say something else when an explosion rang broke the silence. Everything moved slowly. Blood flew from Tracer's chest, her arm. The side of her face was ripped apart. Then, she was gone, shimmering slightly before a blue streak shot towards the edge of the roof. Reaper continued to fire at her, tearing chunks from the roof, each shot landing where she'd been a moment earlier. Finally, she disappeared, and he lowered his weapons, looking down at her.

“I think she won that time.” Widowmaker groaned, pushing herself up, struggling to her feet. She saw the blood dripping down round her feet, and lifted a hand to her face, wincing at the touch.

“She got lucky.” Reaper chuckled, starting off toward the edge of the building. “Wait. I can back you up.”

“No. You're heading back to the ship. Sombra will escort you.” As he said her name, her translocator flew over the ledge, and she appeared before them, running towards her. “I've got this one, Widowmaker. You just get yourself cleaned up.” With that, he turned into smoke, flowing downwards, and out of sight. She tried to move after him, but she stumbled, and found herself held up in Sombra's arms.

“Holy shit. What happened to you?” Widowmaker winced again as she felt a needle push into her arm, followed by a rush of warmth. “This should get you healed a bit, yeah, but you need to see a doctor. Look like you got hit by a truck.”

“Not even close.” Sombra threw a translocator off the building, grabbed her rifle and hugged tight round her waist. “Could we please just walk? I don't feel-” Suddenly, she was on the ground, and she dropped to her knees, vomiting over the floor. The world felt like it was dropping away from her. She didn't know how Sombra had gotten used to that, and she didn't want to. Her body continued to ache as she felt a pat on her shoulder, followed by a soft giggle.

“C'mon. We're in a hurry. Don't want to be caught out here while you're still needing patched up.” Widowmaker groaned as she was pulled to her feet, stomach still queasy, body still aching, wiping sick and blood from her lips. “That's pretty gross, you know. Thought you'd have been used to it by now.”

“I hate you.” Sombra laughed, pulling her along.

“Yeah, well, hate me all you want. Still gonna put your face back together when we get back on the ship.” Widowmaker looked down at her, at the blood becoming smeared over her hair and jacket, and felt warmth pool in her stomach.

“Thank you.” She was quit, somewhat embarrassed by the way Sombra smiled back up at her.

“It's nothing. I've always got your back, babe. No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my experience in the game, a Tracer that can get close to you is just about the worst thing in the world.
> 
> Equally, if I could hop through time and someone shot my girlfriend, I would absolutely use that to beat the crap out of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight back was quiet. Sombra had expected them to wait around for more people to show up, but the pilot had lifted off the instant they were in. Said they didn't need all the ships to be full. She didn't say anything else to him after that. She had work to do, after all.

She wouldn't pretend to be the best doctor, but she was good with a needle and thread. The nanomachine medkits helped as well. After a few hours, she'd managed to clean up the worst of it. Even popped her nose back in to place, though it was always going to have a crook now. Once the stitches dissolved in a couple of days, she'd pretty much be back to normal. Well, as normal as she could be.

Sombra had hoped to take her to the medical wing herself, talk with her about what had happened. Instead, guards greeted them as they landed. No weapons raised, no orders made, but she knew for certain that they'd been rumbled. A few of them helped lift Widow into the building, but she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder as she tried to follow.

“Got a debrief to get to. My boys will get her down to the infirmary. No need for you to worry.” She felt like fighting, but there wasn't any point. Too many of them. Instead, she looked over at Widow, smiling softly.

“I'll visit when I'm finished, yeah? Make sure the doctor hasn't screwed things up too much.” She looked back, worry evident in her eyes. Still, she went along with them, obviously seeing the same equation as her. They had to pick their battles. No point fighting when they couldn't win.

Three men escorted Sombra across the base. She'd seen more go off with Widow, but she supposed she couldn't blame them for thinking of her as a bigger threat. It's what she'd been designed as. She wasn't about to complain. It made her job that bit easier.

She made small talk as they walked. Chatting about the weather, the food at the base. Anything to make herself seem less of a problem. Make her seem compliant. She stopped moving when they walked past her room, moving towards the door.

“Hey.” She looked at them and sighed, rolling her eyes.

“I wanna get out of this jacket. It's covered in blood and, like, a little bit of vomit. This debrief isn't so urgent that I can't be clean for it, right?” She figured that the vomit would do the trick, really. No one liked being near it. She saw the front one screw up his face and nod. The others seemingly didn't feel like arguing, happy to keep her in a good mood. Happy to avoid what seemed like an unnecessary fight. Their mistake.

They followed her into the room, standing inside the doorway. She threw her coat on the floor, setting her gun down on the table and glancing over her shoulder. They were relaxed. Seemed to think she was buying their story. She rifled through the cupboard, letting them separate out a bit more before grabbing a fresh coat. She slipped it on, smiling to herself.

“There. I'm ready now.” The man at the front walked over to her. He should have been more wary of her, but he was confident. She was unarmed, her weapon laying on the table. How was he meant to know about the pistol in her pocket? She grinned up at him, quickly pulling it out. He was down before he knew it, and the other two followed, faces frozen in a look of surprise. She'd caught them in the head. She only needed to talk to one. He was groaning on the floor, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood from his chest.

“Where are they taking her?” Sombra crouched down next to him, pistol under his chin. “I'm in a rush, so you've got once chance to tell me the truth.” Even with the base as empty as it was, someone would have heard something. She didn't want to be there when they arrived.

“Basement. Dr. Bishop was waiting to take her down.” He hadn't bothered fighting. Hadn't tried to stall. She could respect that, pathetic as it was. She knew he was telling the truth, too. Bishop had been the lead on Widow's first treatment. He'd come back for every one after it. It made sense that he'd be here now. “Please don't kill me.”

She stepped over him, firing another round into his head and heading to the wall behind her bed. A few taps of her fingers, and a panel opened. She smiled as she saw the bags still sitting there, packed with everything she needed. She'd half expected Talon to have picked it up at some point, but as it turned out, they weren't as observant as she thought. She grabbed two of the bags, hefting one over her shoulder, and grinning at the contents of the other. She wasn't going to be able to charge head-on at whoever was holding Widow, and she wasn't going to be able to just walk her out of there. She needed a distraction. Something big. Something messy. Thank god that had been part of plan D.

~

Widowmaker had attacked as soon as she'd seen the doctor. She couldn't remember his name, lost in the blank spots of her mind. The face, however, filled her with horror. Hovering over her, telling how well she was doing. Calling for more drugs. More shocks. Saying her how much easier it would be if she just stopped fighting it.

She was too weak to fight, and there were too many enemies. She'd managed to catch one in the throat with an elbow, hearing it crunch as he went down. She saw him collapsed, gasping for air as she was secured to the trolley. No one tried to help him. Apparently, it wasn't that kind of team. Instead, they wheeled her away, ignoring her struggles as they approached the elevator.

“It's alright. I'm here. I know you've been having some trouble, but I'll fix all of that.” She looked up at him, fear and disgust freezing her as their eyes met. “There'll be no more distractions. I'll make sure of that. Nothing to keep you from being you from the perfection you were meant to be.” She closed her eyes, trying to push his face from her mind. To ignore that smug, English voice. Trying to think of Sombra. She'd save her. She just needed to stay calm. Everything was going to be alright.

She felt a touch on her face, and shuddered, fighting down bile. Her eyes opened, and the doctor was staring down at her, fingers brushing over her wounds.

“Such a sloppy job. These would leave scars, you know. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. You just have to promise me to keep yourself safer in future.” She thought he was old, though it was hard to say how old. He was small and grey, some wrinkles round his eyes and mouth. She could almost describe him as kindly if she didn't know better.

“Don't do this.” The guards turned to her at that, and he laughed, stroking her cheek, making her shudder with revulsion again.

“I understand. This is always a trying time. You'll thank me afterwards, though.” She closed her eyes again, trying to control her breathing as his touch left her. “You're always grateful, even if you can't remember it. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, after all.”

She needed to stay calm. Sombra wouldn't leave her. Sombra would save her.

The elevator opened, and she was wheeled down a hallway. Clean and white. Sterile. The doctor was still talking to her, about how they should have kept a closer eye on her, how they shouldn't have let things go this far. That they wouldn't let it happen again. The guards were silent the whole time, unconcerned about what was going to happen to her.

Sombra would come. Sombra would save her.

Finally, they came to a stop. A white, round room, bright lights shining from above. She watched the guards wander round the room, chatting and laughing. Relaxed. There was nothing she could do, after all. They were hardly even needed at this point. The doctor walked round her trolley, giving the straps one final inspection before moving out of her sight.

“I must say, I'm impressed by what you did to the man upstairs. Crushing a throat like that takes skill. Determination. I'm glad to see you're still using the strength I gave you.” He laughed, and she felt her stomach churn again. “The last time we brought you here you didn't even fight. Of course, you can't remember it, but you'd completely lost any will to go on. Crying and begging. Everything we tried to instil in you was gone, and it only took a year. You've lasted so much better this time. All the instincts are still there. The fight. The drive. You've done very well.” He appeared in her view again, syringe in hand. She pulled against her bonds, muscles burning with the strain, but they didn't budge. “This is going to hurt, but you'll manage. We just need to remove that rebellious streak. Then you'll be perfect again.”

Widowmaker closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of the injection. It never came. A series of explosions shook the building, and she felt dust falling onto her face. She opened her eyes, finding the room shrouded in darkness. She could see the guards walking round the room, weapons raised, talking into their radios. Trying to find out what was happening.

“What the hell was that?” The doctor hissed the words, gesturing wildly at a man who couldn't see him. She could hear the panic in his voice, the fear. She smiled, biting back a laugh. She knew who that was. She knew what was happening.

Sombra was coming.

Widowmaker could see in the dark Not perfectly, but better than any of them. Another gift from Talon. So she saw the door open slightly, a blur slipping through the gap. She kept her eyes on it, a distortion in space moving to her left, getting close to one of the guards. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, waiting for what came next.

She heard Sombra's gun fire, feeling warmth splatter over her face as the men fired back. Then it was on her other side, firing more, and when it stopped, the room was silent. The only sound was the doctor whimpering behind her, stopping with a thump. Then there was a hand on her face.

“I told you I'd be here.” She opened her eyes, seeing Sombra smiling down at her, quickly undoing the straps round her head. As she worked on the others, Widowmaker lifted her head, surveying the damage. The guards were dead, blood covering the floor, the walls. She looked down and saw some spatter on her chest herself. She wiped her face, staring at the red stain on her sleeve as the last of her bonds was released. Sliding off the table, she turned to face the doctor.

He was sitting, pushed against the wall and whimpering. Blood poured freely from his broken nose, and he shrank down ever more as she stepped towards him. He seemed so small. So old. So pathetic. She couldn't help but smile as she crouched to grab a pistol from the floor, letting it hang in her hand as she met his gaze.

“You don't have to do this. You can still make this right.” She could see the fear in his face as he pushed himself to his feet. Could hear it in his quivering voice. He'd been so sure of himself before. So sure of what he was doing. “Talon aren't going to be happy, but you can still fix this. Just get me out of here, and I'll make sure this all gets swept under the rug.” He still thought he could get away with it. That there was a way out of this. She took a deep breath, trying not to let her hatred overcome her. Trying to stay in control. “Even if you don't go back to Talon, I'm worth more alive than dead. I have money. Just bring me back to my home and-” He slumped back against the wall, clutching at his neck, gasping as blood flowed through his fingers.

“I'm tired of your voice.” One shot. It wasn't going to kill him straight away, but a quick death was more than he deserved. She kept staring at the blood pouring from his neck, cascading down his chest and pooling on the floor. Not a slow death, not by any means, but there was no good length of time to know that you were dying. She could see the fear in his eyes. The desperation for something to save him. Anything. She smiled as she watched his hand slowly slip from his neck, a last, desperate breath escaping him. A simple kill, but she couldn't think of any that had been more satisfying.

“Hold still a second.” Sombra moved up behind her, hand running over her neck, searching for something. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.” Widowmaker winced as she felt a scalpel cut into her neck, staying as still as possible. Finally, Sombra backed away, and she turned to see a small chip in her hand.

“They had a tracker on you. A simple thing, but it would have been enough for them to find us.” The two of the shared a smile before Widowmaker found herself being pulled along towards the door, hand held tightly. “They're gonna be distracted for a while. Perfect chance for the two of us to leave.”

“Did you always plan to blow up the building?” Sombra grinned at her as they stepped into the elevator, doors closing behind them.

“Not as plan A. Had to go down the list a bit to get to it. Still, it worked.” Widowmaker watched her slump back against the wall as they were carried up, wiping some blood from her hands. “Did it feel good to kill him?”

“Yes.” She wanted to elaborate on it, wanted to make sure that Sombra understood. She couldn't, but it didn't seem to be necessary.

“I'm glad. He deserved to die. You should feel good about being the one who did it.” The doors opened, and she found herself being pulled out into the garage. She looked around at the cars and vans, wondering which one they would take. None of them, as it turned out. Instead she was lead to a shutter. After a few taps on a keypad, it rose up, and Widowmaker chuckled at what was inside.

“It hardly seems practical.” Sombra stepped up to the bright, purple motorbike, running her hand over it and throwing a bag across to her.

“She's fast and gorgeous. Nothing better for leaving this place.” Widowmaker watched her grab a helmet and straddle the bike, slipping it onto her head. “There's a jacket and a helmet in the bag. Put them on and we'll be out of here.” She did as she was told, surprised at how comfortable they were. She wondered for a moment if Sombra had measured her at some point, but declined to ask as she climbed on behind her. “You ready?”

“Yes.” Widowmaker hugged her tight, feeling the bike rumble. They were off, speeding onto the side streets, avoiding the vehicles heading towards the building. Sirens blared in the distance, covering up the shouting and screaming. She turned to look at the building, watching the fire reaching up out of shattered windows, the walls collapse inwards. It brought a joy to her heart she hadn't expected, and she looked at the night sky, smiling. “You're going to bring it all down. Aren't you?”

There was silence for a moment. Then, she heard Sombra start to laugh, a joyous, infectious sound, and she couldn't help but start to chuckle herself. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of the wind rushing past her, the sound of the city as they raced through it. The warmth of Sombra's body pressed into her, spreading through her. She was finally out. She was finally home.


	4. Chapter 4

Sombra dropped Widow off at the safehouse, before heading back out and pawning the bike off on someone who'd take it out the country. It hurt like hell to watch her go, but she didn't have a choice. Talon knew about her. Once they got their shit together, they'd be searching for her. Still, she was glad that she got to ride her one last time. An important time, too. She rarely got the chance to take a beautiful woman for a spin. There didn't seem to be a more fitting end for her than that.

The flat was quiet when she finally got back, and she found Widow sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. She'd showered, clothes discarded on the floor, and Sombra felt her face flush slightly at the sight of her in a robe. Admittedly, it was only her legs showing, but they were very good legs.

“So, the bike's gone. Hope you appreciated the time you spent with her.” She looked at her, eyebrow raised.

“It seemed like a perfectly nice bike. Is that enough appreciation?” Sombra sighed, heading into the bathroom. The flat was small, and there wasn't room for much else beyond a shower and a toilet in there. Still, it was off the radar. They'd be safe for now. Still, she wished the shower was better. If nothing else, working with Talon had provided her with expectations about temperature control that were not being met.

Feeling both slightly frozen and burnt, she dried herself off, slipping on some pyjamas before she headed back into the main room. Widow had already curled up under the covers, and Sombra couldn't help but smile at the sight. She seemed so small like that. So delicate. She blushed again when she realised she was being watched, glancing at the ground and heading towards the sofa.

“I'll sleep on this tonight. You can take the bed.”

“No.” She stopped, turning back to the bed. Widow was sat up slightly, covers held against her chest. “You can't spend the night on that.” Sombra grinned, feeling ridiculously happy about her concern.

“Trust me, I can. Slept plenty worse places than this.”

“I believe that. There's space on the bed, though. It seems stupid to sleep in discomfort when you have a chance not to.” She glanced over the sofa again, thinking about how it would feel to wake up curled into a ball on it, and moved towards the other side of the bed. Widow was smiling softly, laying back down under the covers. She lifted the covers to crawl in next to her, feeling her entire body start to burn as she quickly jumped in and pulled them down.

There hadn't been much to see in the dim light, but it was enough to tell her that Widow was naked. Sombra felt her heart race, heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't prepared for this. Sharing a bed with her had felt like something cute, something she could handle. She lay on her back, eyes squeezed shut, trying to think about something else. A task that was made considerably harder when Widow's fingers brushed against her own. She froze, waiting for them to move, but they stayed, gently resting on her own.

She couldn't sleep. Not with Widow so close to her. Instead, she listened to her breath, slow and soft. It was pretty, and it would have been relaxing if her proximity didn't make her so nervous. Sombra wasn't sure when her feelings towards her had changed, but they had, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. If any other woman had invited her to share a bed, it would have been pretty obvious what they meant. Not with her. Widow was odd, and she adored it, adored how thoughtful she was with everything she said, adored the little flickers of emotion she showed. It made her impossible to read, though, and Sombra was afraid to read anything into anything that she did.

She felt Widow's hand move away from hers, and sighed softly. She was going to have to ask her. See if she felt the same way. Not tonight, though. It had been a hard day. Harder than any they'd had for a while. If Widow could get some sleep after that, she wasn't about to take it away from her.

~

Sombra was already gone when she awoke. There was a note left on her pillow, saying that she was going to grab some supplies. That she should stay inside till she got back. So she did. She got dressed, she ate some toast, and explored her new home.

There was only one room beside the bathroom. The kitchen, the bed, it was all in the same space, and it was bare. She supposed that made sense for a safe house, but even by those standards, it was surprisingly empty. No screens. No books. Just a radio in the corner. She turned it on, letting music fill the background while she thought about the day before.

Widowmaker thought about the doctor, bile rising as she saw his face in her mind. Everything he'd done to her had been vague, flashes of horror, something that couldn't be erased. She didn't know anything about him. Not really. He seemed to really believe that he was doing something good for her, though, and she couldn't understand that. She wasn't bothered by killing people. She actually enjoyed it. It was a thrill. She also had no illusions that it was a good thing.

At least, it wasn't universally good. It could be, though. She was sure of that. Killing him, for example. That had been good. The usual thrill had been there, but there was something more. She knew that she'd made the world a better place that night. Watching him struggle and whimper, desperately trying to stem his bleeding, she'd known that she had done something good. If possible, she'd like that to continue.

News of an explosion came onto the radio, and she thought about Talon. Thought about the fact that they were apparently able to cover up what had happened. They were describing it as a tragic accident. A gas leak. Talon was never mentioned. No one was. Apparently, the building just existed, and the fact that it had exploded was barely worth a mention in the news.

Widowmaker's thoughts finally settled on Sombra. She had saved her. They'd talked about it, about how she wouldn't be left behind. Still, she hadn't really believed in it till it happened. Hadn't been able to silence the voices telling her she was disposable. A burden. She thought about Sombra's fingers brushing her face, holding her hand as they left the base, about their bodies pushing together on her bike. She smiled, feeling warmth pool in her stomach. She didn't know how to deal with what she felt for Sombra, but she enjoyed it.

She wondered if she'd done something wrong last night. She wasn't entirely sure how to approach the situation. Inviting Sombra into bed with her had seemed like the right way to start things, but she hadn't made any moves after that. Widowmaker had touched her hand, hoping for some kind of reaction, but once again, there was nothing. She was sure she must have known how to do this at one point. Amélie had been married, after all. She just had no idea how to do it right.

She was still sitting on the bed when Sombra came back. She walked through the door, holding a number of bags which were promptly dropped next to the fridge. Their eyes met, and Widowmaker couldn't help but smile at the sight of the grin plaster over her face.

“Sorry if you got bored. Needed to get this place properly stocked up, which took at bit of time.”

“I was fine.” She stood up, walking over to stand at her shoulder. She looked over it, trying to see what was in the bags. Mostly food, but a few other things as well. Unidentified boxes. “This is quite a haul.” Sombra crouched down, sifting through the bags and pulling things out.

“Of course. I always get the good stuff.” She passed some food up to her, and Widowmaker started putting it away, surprised by the amount of sweet things she had. There was actual food as well, of course. Things they could use for meals. Still, almost half of what she put away was either fruit or sweets. “I stopped by the hospital too. Grabbed some more stuff for your face. Heal up the last of those wounds, minimise the scarring. Get you back to being your beautiful self.”

“Thank you.” She looked down at the ground, occasionally glancing across at her. “Do you mean that? That I'm beautiful?” Sombra stopped for a moment, not looking up from the bag between her legs.

“I'd have to be a fool not to.” Widowmaker smiled, walking back over to the bed and sitting down. She watched her unpack the rest, cracking open a box and pulling out a syringe. “This'll sting for a moment, so just bear with me.” She nodded, closing her eyes and feeling a familiar rush of warmth after the injection. When she opened them, Sombra was looking down at her, a warm smile on her face. The sun was setting, and she looked wonderful in the gloom. Her implants glowed, casting a soft, purple light over the rest of her face. She wondered what it would feel like to touch them. How they'd contrast with her skin.

“You're very pretty.” She watched Sombra freeze again, turning to the floor and shifting her feet back. “I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night. I can take the sofa tonight, if you'd like.”

“No.” Their eyes met again, and she could see the nervousness in them. “We can if you want to, of course. But you didn't make things uncomfortable. I just...” She scratched her head again, face screwed up in concentration, finally sitting next to her with a sigh. “I care about you. I really do. Last night, sleeping next to you, was, well, good. I just didn't want to rush things. Didn't want to pressure you.” Widowmaker smiled across at her, slowly pushing her hand across the bed till their fingers met. Sombra jumped, then grinned, grabbing hold of her. “I'm happy being your friend. I really am. I'd like to be more, though. I feel like maybe you would, too?” She could hear the nerves in the question, the fear that a boundary may had been overstepped. She wasn't used to seeing her be this nervous. It was cute, in a way.

“I would.” Sombra sighed, falling back on the bed, chuckling quietly. Widowmaker kept hold of her hand, gently running her thumb over it. She wasn't wearing her gloves today, and she thought it might be the first time she'd actually touched her skin. There were little bumps covering it, what she thought might be more implants. She wondered just how many there were. “Should we eat something? I haven't really had much today.” Sombra grinned, hopping off the bed and skipping to the cooker.

“Of course, of course. I'll make us something good. A nice treat.” Widowmaker watched her pull out various vegetables, turning to her with a sheepish grin and a knife in her hand. “Maybe this could be, like, a first date?” She stared at her for a moment, watching her bite her lip nervously, and smiled.

“That sounds wonderful.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was nice. Pasta and sauce, nothing fancy, but it was still good. Widow seemed to like it as well, which was the most important thing. Sombra had never cooked for her before. Never really cooked the entire time she'd been at Talon. It was good to know she hadn't lost her touch.

They didn't really talk much though. Well, Widow didn't. Sombra couldn't really help herself, chatting about the things she'd seen around town, about the news on the radio. She was worried at some point that she was being overbearing, but whenever she stopped, Widow seemed to frown a bit. That changed when she spoke, so she tried not to. She avoided anything really serious. It didn't seem like the kind of night for that. So, no future plans, no talking about the day before. Idle chatter was called for, and she was more than capable of delivering on that front.

Still, eventually the meal came to an end, the cakes she'd bought finished off, and there still wasn't much to do in the flat. She had a collection of films downloading, but given the limited connection at their location, that could take all night. Lacking anything else, and given that they were both still somewhat tired from yesterday's activities, they went to bed early. That was when the awkwardness started.

“I can put clothes on tonight, if you'd like.” Sombra met her gaze, heart pounding in her chest. She'd already changed into her pyjamas, a cotton shirt and pants with cats on them. She'd almost forgotten that Widow hadn't worn anything the night before. “I don't really have anything like what you're wearing, though. Truly a tragedy.” Even if Widowmaker was good at hiding her feelings, Sombra knew when she was being teased. She also knew that she didn'nt mind. Slipping under the covers, she pulled them up to hide her increasingly warm cheeks.

“If you're more comfortable without them, then don't wear them. I'm certainly not going to complain.” She heard Widow chuckle as she stepped up from the bed, watching her slowly lift her t-shirt up. She closed her eyes after getting a glimpse of her abs, only opening them again once she felt her slide under the covers.

“Dinner was lovely.” Their faces were inches apart, and Sombra's face flushed as Widow's breath brushed against her lips. “You're an excellent cook.”

“Thank you. You too.” Widow raised an eyebrow at her, and she shook her head, ears burning. “I mean, it was nice spending the time with you. Like, just didn't actually say that, is all.” A small smile crossing her face, and she felt like her heart was going to burst. When had she gotten in this deep? There had to be a point where it stopped being attraction and turned into this, but she didn't know when. “So, what do you want to do now?” At those words, she got to see one of the rare occasions where Widow was actually nervous. Her face dipped into the pillow, teeth working her bottom lip, and it was one of the most adorable things Sombra had ever seen.

“Could we...” She trailed off, biting down hard on her lip. “Could we cuddle?” Sombra hadn't really expected that. It was so innocent. So sweet. Still, she couldn't say it didn't sound good to her as well, so she nodded. “Good.” Widow smiled one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen on her, and closed the gap between them, one arm snaking under her while the other went over her shoulder. Sombra felt another wave of heat rise up as their bodies pressed together, feeling hands running down her back. “You smell nice.”

“Thanks.” She'd never been this nervous about a hug before. She tried to control her breathing, moving her free hand to Widow's back, gently tracing patterns over her shoulders. “You smell good, too. Kinda like flowers.”

“You smell like sweat. And a little bit like garlic. I like it.” Sombra stopped for a moment, before giggling into her shoulder. It was good when she was being weird like this. She only did it when she was really happy. She felt her hands travel up her back, moving up to her head and brushing over the implants on it. They traced over them, before moving up to the base of her hair. “Mohawk?”

“Yep. Hair doesn't really grow where I got the mods installed, so a mohawk is what I've got to work with.” Widow lifted up the hair that had curled over one side, and she could see the grin on her face from the corner of her eye.

“I'd never seen it without all that hair curled over one side. I thought it was just shaved on the one.” Sombra grinned, tracing her hand further down her back, carefully moving over the scar's she found. They might talk about them one day, but she didn't want to ruin the mood. “What do the implants do?” She bit her lip, wondering how much to explain.

“They, uh, alter my senses. Let me see radiowaves. Electrical currents. Things like that. Like, not really see, but you get what I mean.” Widow pulled back slightly, staring into her eyes. “I don't have them working all the time. Makes living around people pretty hectic for those who do. Still, it can be useful. Can do a whole bunch of things, depending on how I mess with the settings.”

“Why?” She thought for a moment, and shrugged.

“It gave me an edge. At the time, that was all that mattered.” Sombra kept stroking along Widow's back, enjoying the coolness of her skin. “I was careful. I'd heard horror stories. People losing the sense they already had. Sometimes just trading those for something new. Something to get them ahead of the crowd. I didn't want that. So, I got the good stuff. Took a lot of time and money, but I don't regret it. Everything works fine. Just, sometimes I can turn it on, and the world gets hazy. Muddled. In return, I get to see all the hotspots where data's being exchanged. Or I get to see all the electricity coursing though the world, people included. Useful stuff.” Widow stared at her for a moment, before smiling, head resting in the crook of her shoulder again.

“That's interesting. You kept it from Talon, didn't you?” Sombra smiled, nodding gently.

“Yeah. Good thing, too. They would have known that I knew about the tracker in you otherwise. Probably wouldn't be following that thing to wherever it's going.” Widow chuckled again, and the two of them were silent for a while. They huddled into each other, letting the night drift along, neither willing to break the embrace. Finally, Widow pulled back, looking nervous again. “Something wrong?”

“No. Nothing. It's just...” She trailed off, and Sombra found it hard not to giggle. She was cute when she was like this. She could get used to it. “Can we kiss?” Any desire to laugh was cut off, nerves suddenly overtaking her as well. She stared at widow's face, letting her eyes drift down to her lips. She'd thought about it before. Wondered how cold they'd be. How soft. What she'd taste like. Now, suddenly faced with the chance to find out, she was almost on the verge of freezing up.

“Yeah. Let's do that.” Sombra leaned in, closing her eyes, pushing through the fear. Before their lips met, though, she felt Widow pull back from her slightly.

“Wait. Just a moment, please.” She opened her eyes, seeing that she was nibbling on her lip again. “I know that I must have done this at some point. I can't remember that though. So, this is kind of a first for me.” The nerves tying up Sombra's stomach intensified, not helped by the small smile that crossed Widow's face. “Be patient with me if I'm not any good. I'm still learning.” She nodded, watching her close her eyes. It had been a long time since she'd been someone's first kiss. It was a lot of pressure.

“You ready?” Widow nodded, and she closed her eyes as well, leaning in till their lips touched. It was gentle at first, not much happening beyond those touches. It felt good, though. Her lips were as soft as she'd imagine, and even though they were cold, that wasn't a bad feeling. She tried not to think about them being cold on other parts of her body. That could come later. Slowly, she pushed things a bit farther, opening her mouth slightly as they pressed together, letting her tongue brush against Widow's lips. The sound that slipped out of her mouth at that touch was incredible. So soft, so delicate. She didn't think she'd ever forget it. If she lived forever, she'd still be able to close her eyes, lay back, and think of that sound.

After that, things moved on a bit faster. Their tongues started brushing against each other, and she learned that Widow's was just as cool as the rest of her, something that gave her more thoughts to be revisited later. She also learned that Widow was a very aggressive kisser once she got started, finding herself unexpectedly on the bottom. If nothing else, she was a fast learner, and Sombra was soon moaning into her as felt her tongue push against her own.

Before things go too hot and heavy, they stopped. Widow pulled back, laying down on her side of the bed while Sombra caught her breath.

“Wow.” She wanted to say something better, but there was nothing that seemed good enough. Not after that. “For your first time, you were really good at that.” She turned to watch Widow smiling, and it was a sight she thought she'd never get tired of. “What do you want to do now?”

“Sleep. I'm feeling tired.” She nodded, watching her turn on to her side, facing away from her. “Can we spoon?”

“Sure thing.” She moved closer to her, draping a hand over her side and resting it on her stomach. Widow took hold of it, and Sombra closed her eyes, body freezing as it was moved upwards to her chest. Her hand was pushed down onto her bare breast, and she bit back a moan at the soft sigh that escaped from Widow's mouth.

“That feels nice. Goodnight, Sombra.” She tried to think of something to say, but nothing came. Instead, she lay there, eyes closed, trying desperately to relax her mind enough to be able to sleep.

It took a while.

  


~

“Sombra. Are you awake?” She opened her eyes slightly, feeling Widow's hair covering her face. The room was still dark.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Do you know why Talon kept me as long as they did?”

“I don't know. Really don't.”

“It doesn't make a lot of sense, does it? However good a shot I am, there must have been others who were less trouble and just as good. So why me?” Sombra kissed gently over her back, nuzzling into her.

“It probably doesn't make sense. You get that much power, you don't need to have any kind of good reason for doing things. Might just have been to spite Gérard.” She heard Widow chuckling softly, and felt a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

“Seems a bit much. They did have me kill him, after all. Can't see the point of going further than that.” Sombra sighed, squeezing her body tight, letting her hand drift back to her chest.

“Like I said, things don't make sense when you're dealing with these people. They're rich. They're powerful. They do whatever they want. So, I figure that they would probably be willing to keep you for no reason beyond the fact that it was a fun reminder of the awful thing they'd done to him.”

“I don't know what to say to that.” Sombra nodded, closing her eyes and trying to relax again. “I'm sorry for keeping you awake.”

“It's fine. I'm here for you, no matter what.” She felt Widow's breath start to slow, and kissed the back of her neck again, before drifting back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Smut time.

Things were relaxed for a few days. Sombra would spend at least a few hours out of the flat, doing jobs that needed doing, leaving Widowmaker to her own devices. For the most past, that mean time spent exercising, though she watched some films as well. They had thousands of them downloaded, and she would sometimes spend so long deciding what to watch that Sombra would return before she'd started. After the first time, she started doing that more often. It meant the two of them could watch a film together, cuddled up on the bed.

Widowmaker had chosen romance. She was finding that she particularly enjoyed those. Watching a couple argue, watching their first dates, their eventual realisation of how much they loved each other. It was fun. It was silly as well, she knew, but still fun. Sombra groaned whenever she picked one, but there was never actually a protest. She was sure that she actually enjoyed them, as much as she said otherwise. She had caught her chuckling quietly on more than one occasion.

Widowmaker was stroking along her arm as the film ended. The couple had got together, they were getting married. They were happy. No one was dead. It was good. She looked down at Sombra, and saw the smile on her face, one that quickly disappeared when she knew she was being watched. She grinned at that, continuing to trace patterns over her skin. She wanted to say something romantic, but nothing came to mind. She still wasn't good at it. Still, she needed something to fill the silence, so she asked the first thing that came to her mind.

“How long was I with Talon?” It didn't necessarily seem appropriate, but it had been bothering her. She knew that she'd killed a lot of people, but she didn't know how long she'd been doing it for. Didn't know when Amélie first disappeared.

“Ten years.” Sombra looked up at her, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it tight. “Coming up on eleven now.” She bit her lip, trying to process what she'd learned. She knew she'd be missing time. Still, she hadn't expected it to be so long. She could remember two years. Maybe three, though it was hard to say. She had thought it might be five or six at most. Not ten. Not more than that.

“How old am I?” She felt her hand be squeezed again, Sombra's lips gently pressing against her knuckles. She looked down at her with a smile. She'd taken to curling up on her lap when they watched something, resting on her thighs. It felt wonderful, and it looked wonderful, too. Black and purple hair cascading over her legs and onto the sheets. Almost good enough to distract her from what she wanted to know.

“Thirty-three. Your birthday was a few months ago.” Widowmaker nodded, somewhat amazed by the answer. A third of her life spent with Talon, and she could barely remember any of it. Still, it was more than what she could remember of her life before that. She wondered if she'd ever get any of that back. “I can keep looking in to who you used to be, if you want me to. Haven't found much yet.”

“I'd like that.” Sombra scratched the back of her head, shifting up till her head was resting on Widowmaker's chest.

“I've got a few things. Mostly what you did with your time. Work and stuff. I want to find more, though. Find out about the kind of person you were.” She snuggled closer into her chest, and she felt a bit of heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. It had been intensifying over the past few days, body growing warmer whenever they kissed or touched. “I could tell you what I know, if you like. It's not much, but it's something.”

“Another time, perhaps. Thank you, though. It means a lot.” Widowmaker mover her hand to Sombra's side, running it up and down it, feeling her shudder slightly at her touch. “I'd thought that you might, perhaps, want to do other things tonight.”

“Like what?” She felt nervous again as she looked down at her. It was a big step, and it was new territory for her. She didn't like not knowing what she was doing.

“Well, I...” She trailed off, looking to the other side of the room. Sombra's hand pushed up under her chin, turning her head till their eyes met. She was smiling softly, and a fresh wave of warmth travelled through her, along with a surge of confidence. There was no reason to be nervous. Sombra had been nothing but understanding so far. Why should that change now? “I was wondering if you wanted to have sex.” The smile froze on her face, and she saw her cheeks redden slightly as they held each other's gaze.

“Oh.”

“I don't want to push things. I just thought it sounded right.” Sombra's hand dropped to her own, fingers running over it as she crawled up to her lips.

“That sounds great. Really great. Anything in particular you had in mind?” There had been, but at that moment, all she could think of was kissing her. So she did. She liked to think she'd got better at it over the past few days. Certainly, she'd had enough practice. She slipped her tongue into Sombra's mouth, feeling her moan as her hand moved to her stomach. She was soft and squishy, and wonderful to touch. Her hand started pushing lower, and she remembered exactly what she had wanted.

“Can I go down on you?” Sombra broke off the kiss, staring at her, mouth opening and closing.

“Are you sure? I could do something for you first, if you want.”

“I'm sure.” She'd read about it in one of the many articles she'd gotten through during her days inside. She also remembered it, vaguely. Details were fuzzy, as was true of many things, but she knew that she'd liked it. Liked making her partners feel good. “Just let me know if I'm doing something wrong, OK? This is kind of a first for me.” Sombra nodded, and Widowmaker grinned, gently pushing her till she was on her back.

“Let me just take these off.” She watched her pull off her top and her trousers, throwing them onto the floor. She stared at her body, at the glowing implants, the rolls of her stomach. She didn't know where to let her eyes rest. “Maybe you can start by kissing me?” Snapped out of her trance by Sombra's laugh, she leaned in again, pushing their lips together, hearing her moan softly. She loved the noises she made. Loved how small they were. How quiet. So unlike her in so many ways.

“What should I do now?” Widowmaker bit her lip as Sombra stared at her, waiting for an instruction. She felt her hand snake through her hair, gripping it gently, pulling her into her neck.

“Just start kissing your way down my body. That'll be good.” She did as she was told. Gentle kisses down her neck, occasionally licking at her skin. She shuddered slightly at the taste, feeling herself start to get hard. She hadn't expected to like it this much, and they'd barely gotten started yet. Slowly, she made her way down her chest, kissing all across her collar, stopping just above her breast. She hadn't been wearing a bra, and Widowmaker slowly lifted a hand, squeezing her breast gently. They were soft and small, and she squeezed it again, enjoying the moan that came from Sombra's lips.

“Should I kiss here too?” She knew the answer. Knew what she'd want Sombra to do. Still, she liked the idea of making her ask for it. That felt good too.

“Yes.” Her voice was raspier than normal, and she grinned as she lowered her mouth to her other breast, planting soft kisses over it. She moved round it, covering each inch of her flesh, stopping over her nipple as she moaned louder. “There. Please.” She licked over it, feeling her shudder, and kissed it again. She alternated between them for a while, starting to taste more sweat forming on her before her head was pushed lower.

She kept going down, kissing and licking every part of her body that she could till she reached the top of her panties. Her breath caught in her throat. They were purple, lacy and she could see the outline of Sombra's penis through them. It was smaller than hers. Prettier as well, she thought. She slowly pulled her panties down, staring at her, licking her lips.

“You can touch me. I won't break.” Widowmaker looked up at her, feeling embarrassed by the grin that was on her face. Still, it had broken the tension. She let her hand drift slowly between her legs, running over the skin just beneath her shaft. Sombra had had an orchi. Widowmaker wasn't sure why she knew that, but she'd ask about it later. There were more important things to do right now.

Her hand traced further up. She felt Sombra shudder as she ran her fingertips along her shaft, gently brushing over her head. She did it a few more times, thoroughly enjoying the noises she was making. “Such a fucking tease.” She smiled at that, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on her.

“I think you like it when I tease you.” Sombra groaned even louder, one hand moving to cover her eyes while the other snaked through Widowmaker's hair again. It didn't pull at her. Didn't grip. Just stroked her. She leaned back down, slowly licking over her head, drawing another moan from her. “Is that good?”

“Great. It's great.” She kept going, slowly circling her with her tongue. She picked up speed slightly, working different spots harder, watching for her reaction. She moved her hand to her base while she did so, gently squeezing her, delighted at how soft and delicate she was. Running her fingers up and down it, she opened her mouth, lowering on to it. “God.” Sombra was getting noisier, the occasional exclamation slipping from her. Widowmaker continued to circle her tongue over her, feeling her shudder under her. She felt the hand in her hair squeeze tight on occasion, but it never pushed at her.

She wasn't sure how long she was there. Time seemed to fly. Sombra was shuddering more and more, muttering in Spanish as she kept licking at her, back arching off the bed. Finally, the hand in her hair squeezed tight, and after a few more moments, she found herself being pulled up. Grinning, she crawled up the bed, cuddling in next to her and kissing her cheek. She was covered in sweat, and breathing more heavily that Widowmaker had ever seen.

“So, did you cum?” Sombra stared at her wide eyed for a moment, before she burst into breathy laughter.

“Yes. God, yes, I very much did.” Widowmaker started to laugh with her, much more softly, and suddenly found herself being pulled in for a kiss. “How did you get so good?” Embarrassed slightly, she turned into the pillow, watching Sombra from the corner of her eye.

“I don't know. I just did what seemed right when you stopped giving instructions.” Sombra giggled at that, falling back onto the bed and taking hold of her hand.

“Well, you've got good instincts. Real good.” Widowmaker smiled at her again, running her thumb over her knuckles. “So, is it my turn now? Because I'd like that, if you would.” She grinned at the way Sombra bit her lip. She might have been nervous, but she couldn't deny that she wanted this. Didn't want to deny it.

“That sounds excellent.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sombra grinned nervously as Widow rolled onto her back, her heart pounding. She'd thought about this for a while. About laying her down, taking her time, pleasuring her over and over. Admittedly, she'd imagined somewhere more romantic than a London bedsit, but that really wasn't the important part. She moved her hands to the bottom of Widow's shirt, getting her to sit up a little while she slowly lifted it.

She wished she could be cooler about it, but she couldn't help staring. Widow just looked, well, incredible. So muscular and defined and she just wanted to run her tongue down her stomach there and then. She could wait for that, though. Instead she finished pulling her top off, letting her fall back on the bed and moving in for a kiss.

Sombra shuddered at the coolness of her lips. They weren't freezing, weren't uncomfortable, but it was still a bit weird. Good weird, though. Very good. Especially when they'd been kissing the rest of her body. She moved a hand to her chest while they kissed, squeezing her gently, stopping at the soft, quiet moan that escaped her lips.

“Is something wrong?” Widow was looking at her quizzically, and she realised she must have zoned out for a moment.

“Nothing's wrong. Just really like that noise, is all.” She wrinkled her nose up, and Sombra took the opportunity to plant a quick kiss on the end of it. “Boop.” It was still a little crooked, and probably always would be. Still beautiful, though. Just like the rest of her.

“You're an odd person.” Widow was smiling up at her, and Sombra grinned back, started to kiss down her jaw and onto her neck, slowly drifting up to her ear.

“Would you like me if I wasn't?” She gently kissed her ear, and had to fight back a moan when she heard the sound that Widow made at that. Such a soft, quiet whine. She kissed her again, running her tongue round her lobe, delighted at the sounds she was making. Still, she couldn't stay there forever. Planting a final kiss, she started moving again, dragging her tongue down her neck to her collarbone. Widow kept making the same soft whines and moans as she got lower, and Sombra felt a hand thread through her hair. No pulling, which was a bit of a shame. Just gently rubbing at her head.

Sombra reached her chest, and paused for a moment, taking her all in. She really was gorgeous. Big, broad shoulders, muscular arms, amazing breasts. A handful, but a wonderful handful. She gave her a quick squeeze, dragging another quiet moan from her lips. Grinning, she lowered her mouth to her other breast, gently kissing over her nipple, making her moan even more. It was cool, like the rest of her, and it felt good against her lips. She sucked her in, running her tongue over her, resisting the desire to start touching herself as Widow shuddered under her.

“Is that good?” Sombra grinned as she nodded, not even lifting her head from the pillow, and kept going. She moved from one breast to the other, licking and sucking, starting to taste a hint of salt. She must have been working her hard to get her to start sweating. She didn't know how long she spent there, but after an age, she felt a gentle push on the top of her head. She looked up, meeting Widow's eyes with a smile. Beads of sweat were forming on her face, strands of hair sticking to her skin. She looked like a mess. A glorious, wonderful mess.

“Please.” Her voice was quiet and gentle, and Sombra's heart felt like it was going to burst. She was so adorable. So wonderful. How could she not give her what she wanted? Grinning and holding her gaze, she started working down her stomach, dragging her tongue over her abs, tasting the sweat that had gathered on them. She'd take her time here in future, cover every inch of her stomach. For now, though, there was a much more pressing matter to attend to.

Widow's length was straining through her sweatpants, and Sombra bit back a moan she slowly pulled them down, getting a proper look at her for the first time. She'd felt it pressing up against her when they'd cuddled, nestling in her ass, but seeing it was different. Learning that Widow hadn't been wearing any underwear the entire time certainly added to the moment. She slowly took hold of her length, squeezing it gently, smirking at the noise that escaped Widow.

“Is this what you want?” Sombra slowly lowered her mouth to her, running her tongue up the length of her shaft, watching her head fall back onto the bed as she moaned. It was heaven. It wasn't the biggest she'd ever seen, but it was bigger than hers. Uncut too, which was adorable. She ran her hand over it a few more times, before pulling her foreskin back and gently kissing her head. It drew out the loudest noise she'd heard so far, which, on the scale of things, was still pretty quiet.

“Don't stop. Please.” She hadn't expected Widow to be so needy. So messy. Especially after how collected she'd been on the other side of this. It was fun, and she had no intention of teasing her any more. She took her head into her mouth, pushing down further till her hair tickled her nose, running her tongue over her head in rapid circles. Widow deserved this. She deserved everything good that she could get.

Sombra switched things up, lifting back up and gently sucking on her head. She ran her tongue round it as she pushed her hand slowly up her stomach, rubbing her abs, stopping just under her chest. There eyes met again, and she shuddered at the sound that escaped Widow's throat when she squeezed her breast. Still, she didn't look away. Her eyes were heavy, barely open, but she held Sombra's gaze as she kept licking her.

It was hot. Incredibly, unexpectedly hot. She hoped that Widow would be up for another round after this. She was certain that she'd need it. Her own excitement driving her on, she starting sucking on her harder, flicking her tongue over her slit. She felt her hips start to buck, rolling with it, occasionally dipping onto her length before returning to her head. She heard Widow muttering something in French, felt the hand threaded through her hair finally pull at it, and suddenly, she went completely silent. She arched off the bed, mouth hanging open as she came. Sombra gently twisted her nipple as a few shots of cum hit her tongue, trying to drag her orgasm out as long as possible. She lazily rolled her tongue round her head till she finally collapsed back onto the bed, panting and moaning. Lifting her head up, she swallowed, looking down at her and grinning.

“That was very fun.” She crawled back up the bed, watching Widow's chest heave, beads of sweat clinging to her face. Her arm was resting over her eyes, and Sombra spotted a tear rolling down her cheek as she cuddled into her side. “Are you OK? I didn't do something wrong, did I?”

“No. That was wonderful.” Widow turned to look at her, a small smile on her face, eyes puffy. “I don't know why I'm crying. You were great.” Sombra smiled back, resting her head on her chest, feeling it rise and fall under her. It was slower than any other person she'd known, but it was still pretty quick by her standards. She ran her fingers over her stomach, feeling the heat that had built up in her cool against her skin. “So, what do we do now?”

“We could go to sleep, if you're tired. That might be nice.” She smirked, titling her head up to Widow, catching her eyes. “Or we could go again? I'd certainly be in the mood for that.” Sombra felt a hand wrap round her waist, pulling her up and into a kiss. She shuddered at the chill as Widow's tongue snaked into her mouth, brushing over her own, unable to hold back a moan. She pulled back, breathing a little heavier, watching the smirk grow on her face.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Sombra bit her lip as she felt a hand pushing down her stomach, gently taking hold of her length. Widow moved to her ear, gently kissing over it, drawing another moan from her. “I want to get as much practice as I can, after all.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Widowmaker and Sombra are both pretty good characters for trans feelings, depending on how you interpret things. 
> 
> So, yeah, welcome to me working through certain feelings.

Widowmaker had spent most of the past few weeks alone. At least, she had during the day. Sombra was busy, she understood that. She had things to do, contacts to meet. The two of them couldn't stay there forever, and securing a route out of the country wasn't easy. Still, she didn't like being alone, even if it was necessary. It left her with too much time to think.

The two of them had gone out together once. A shopping trip, buying food and clothing. They'd kept their hoods up and their heads down, holding hands as they moved through the crown. It had been fine, for a while. She enjoyed being outside. Being around this many people. It felt good, until she'd heard his voice.

Logically, she knew that the doctor was dead. She'd watched him die. Still, it was his voice that she heard, his voice that filled her with horror, that had frozen her in the street. Sombra had pulled closer to her, whispering to her, asking her if she was OK. She couldn't remember what she had said, if she'd said anything, but they were back at the flat soon after.

Widowmaker didn't like the lack of control. Didn't like that her body and mind would betray her like that. What if they'd been spotted? What if they'd needed to run? Would she still have frozen? Would she have put Sombra in danger? She couldn't answer those questions, and she hated it.

She was a liability. A constant risk. Sombra could disguise her hair, wear wigs, do thing to not look like herself. She was purple. Not much to do about that but keep her head down and hope no one was paying attention. And what exactly was it that she brought to the table? What was it that made up for being so obvious? For being so broken?

She could kill people. Anyone could do that, if they put their mind to it. Hardly worth everything that Sombra had sacrificed. She could have gotten the information she needed. She could have moved on to whatever she needed to do next. Instead, she was looking after a woman who couldn't look after herself. Who couldn't live outside of the prison she'd been trapped in.

She didn't move from the bed when the door opened. Didn't lift her head as Sombra spoke. Didn't do anything till she crouched down in front of her, taking hold of her hands, smiling up at her.

“You feeling OK?”

“You should have left me.” Her smile turned to a frown, and she started rubbing her thumbs over her knuckles.

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“I'm a risk. I'm a burden. You'd be better off without me.”

“Don't say that.” She was quiet, and Widowmaker felt a pain in her chest. She didn't want to hurt her. “Please don't say that. I need you with me, OK? You gotta believe that.”

“Why?” She stared into her eyes, trying to find the words she needed. “What can I even do for you?”

“You don't need to do anything. You don't need to prove your worth.” Sombra looked down, wiping her arm across her eyes. She turned back, eyes puffy, and leaned forward, pulling her into a tight embrace. “You aren't valuable because you can do something for me, or for anyone else. You're valuable because you are. That's it, OK?” Widowmaker nodded, closing her eyes, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. She felt a gentle kiss on her neck, hands rubbing soft circles over her back. “And I'm not leaving you. You can just drop that idea, because it's not happening. I'm gonna be with you till the end. So, you know, get used to having me around.”

“You could do so much better.” She still felt like a burden, no matter what Sombra said. She believed her, though. She was just a burden Sombra was happy to bear.

“No. I really don't think I could.” They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, not saying anything. It was nice. It was calming. She would have stayed like that for hours if she could. Still, Sombra broke it off eventually, heading over to the kitchen and sorting through the bags that had been left there. “I picked some things up. Got a thing you might be interested in. Wanna see?”

“OK.” Widowmaker slowly stood, moving till she was looking over her shoulder at the things she was laying on the ground. There was a lot of clothing. Big jackets, big hats. Things that would hide them. In the middle of it all, though, was a box. It looked similar to one of the medkits that they used, but not quite the same. “What's that?”

“That's what I wanted to show you.” Sombra grinned up at her, grabbing the box and setting it on the counter. “I managed to get some data about you before we left. About all the procedures you went through. Turns out your skin ain't purple because of low blood flow or whatever. It's dye.” Widowmaker watched her pull an injector from the box, setting it on the side and returning to the bags. “A lot of what's different with you is down to nanomachines regulating stuff and surgeries that swapped things out. Might be able to fix that with time, but it's, you know, gonna take a while to do it right. The skin, though, is pretty simple. Lips might still be blue afterwards. You'll still be cold to touch. Skin should be back to brown, though.”

“How did you make this?” She picked up the syringe, turning it over in her hand. The thought of no longer being purple was… well, it was wonderful. She remembered looking at the picture of herself, from before she'd been taken by Talon. She looked so pretty. So warm. It would be nice to go back to that.

“Didn't. Like, I'm smart, but nanotech is a bit beyond me, at least when it comes to making it. Called in some favours with a doctor I know.” She pulled out some more boxes, stacking them inside a cupboard. “Got hormones, too. Supply was running low, so I figured this was a good chance to stock up. Gonna be harder once we're on the move. Shaving stuff, as well. All the basics.”

“Are we leaving soon?” Widowmaker moved back to the bed, sitting down and staring at Sombra. She didn't response, packing away all the boxes before turning back to her.

“Hopefully shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks. Talon are still watching all the routes out of the country, so it's better to lay low for now.” She walked over to her, taking hold of her hand and sitting next to her. “I know it sucks, but it won't be for much longer. I promise.”

“I believe you.” She leaned down to kiss her cheek, smiling at the way she giggled. “I just wish I could be more help. I feel like I'm not doing anything.” Sombra leaned into her shoulder, fiddling with her fingers.

“Don't worry about that. Just being here is enough.” She turned her head up, grinning and planting a kiss on her chin. “I don't have anything I need to do tomorrow, so do you wanna go on a date? There's a nice park not too far from here. It'll be chilly, but pretty empty too.” Widowmaker thought on it for a moment. She didn't want to make a scene again. Still, the thought of a day walking through a park together was nice. Nice enough to risk it.

“OK. I'll try. Just don't hold it against me if we have to come back.”

“Never.” She stood up, walking back to the kitchen and pulling out vegetables. “Wanna get dinner ready? I'm feeling pretty hungry.”

“OK.” She walked over to join her, stopping by medkit on the top. “Could we use this later?” Sombra turned, smiling softly at her. “I know I won't be normal after it. It would be a good start, though.”

“Yeah. It'll take some time to work, but we can start tonight. No problem.” Widowmaker smiled, grabbing a chopping board and a knife. “I know it's hard, yeah? This is a big change. You'll manage, though. I'm gonna be with you through it all, so just tell me when you need help.”

“I will. I promise.” She watched Sombra smile, watched her go back to chopping up onions. The thought that she was holding her back still hurt. It still made her ache. But she could get better. She had to believe that. If she didn't, then what was the point?

~

It had been a long time since Sombra had a picnic. Probably about as long since she'd been with someone she'd want to have a picnic with. She'd been with her share of woman over the years, but those had been flings. A little bit of fun, but nothing more. Not that some of them hadn't been memorable. Zaryanova, for example, had been a wild night. The world's strongest woman had certainly lived up to the reputation.

Widow was different. She wasn't going to deny that she was attracted to her when they first met. A big, strong woman who was incredibly rude to her? Right up her alley. She was never going to make a move, not after seeing the kind of control she'd been under. It would have been weird and creepy. Still, the longer they spent together the more her interest started to change. Sitting with her, watching her contemplate something in complete silence for hours at a time. Seeing the smile that always crept to her face when she read something, when she thought no one was looking. How carefully she responded to any question, provided she wasn't just insulting someone. So much thought put into every word.

Widow was wonderful. She was smart and thoughtful and attentive. She was weird, and she made quiet, delightful sounds when she was happy. Sombra just wanted her to see how great she was. She wanted her to be happy. She knew why it was hard for her, knew that it was going to be a long journey back for her. She knew there'd be bad days. She had enough of her own. She could still try and make as many of them as possible fun, though. Widow deserved that. Hell, they both deserved it.

So, a picnic date. It was still a bit chilly, but mercifully dry. The trees were a bit bare at this time of year, but it was almost completely empty too. A couple of people walking their dogs, but they were far enough away that they shouldn't cause any problems. Stopping in the middle of a copse, Sombra threw a blanket over the ground, sitting down cross legged looking up at Widow. She was wearing a bomber jacket, with a scarf wrapped round her face and a woolly hat on her head. It was adorable, and she couldn't help but grin every time she looked at her.

“Truly a romantic spot you've picked.” She couldn't see her face, but she knew Widow was pouting a bit as she sat down. Admittedly, it wasn't the prettiest place in the world at the moment. Still, it was outside, and a dead park had it's own kind of attractiveness, she thought. There was something fascinating about being somewhere on the verge of coming back to life. “What kind of food did you get?”

“All sorts. Loads of places to buy food in Camden.” She'd had a walk around the market before Widow was ready, and she started pulling out her haul now. Curries, dumplings, burritos. No meat, which was an expected disappointment. Street markets generally didn't sell anything that expensive. She'd have to talk to one of her contacts soon. Treat Widow to a nice steak. Maybe some fried chicken. She was worth the effort. “Go on. Grab whatever you want. We've got plenty.”

“Thank you.” Sombra watched her grab one of the burritos, taking small bites from the top. She grinned at her, grabbing a curry and wolfing it down. “It's actually quite nice out here. Though I imagine you might be feeling the cold a little.”

“'S fine.” Widow rolled her eyes as she tried to speak. Swallowing her food, she wiped her mouth and smiled again. “I'm good. The jacket's more than warm enough. Thanks for asking, though.”

“Oh.” Widow went silent for a moment, holding her burrito in front of her face while she quickly polished off the curry. “I was going to suggest that you might want to cuddle up if you're cold. If you're fine, then I suppose...” She trailed off, lifting her arm to let Sombra push under it, head resting under her chest.

“I mean, I'm never gonna turn down a chance to cuddle. Plus, let's be honest, you aren't exactly gonna be heating me up now, are you?” Widow smiled softly, wrapping her arm round her waist and squeezing her tight. Sombra lifted a hand to grab it, running her fingers along her knuckles. “This is nice.”

“Yes.” They sat in silence for a while, Widow slowly eating her food while Sombra watched the few people walking by. She was wondering if they'd ever be able to get a pet when she heard a small cough from above her. “Can I ask you a question?”

“I don't know. Can you?”She giggled and jumped as her side was pinched, pushing further into Widow's side. “All right, all right. Go ahead. Ask away.”

“Do you have a name other than Sombra?” She looked up at her, saw the nervous smile on her face. “You know what my name used to be. I was just wondering if you had another one?”

“No. Just Sombra.” She moved her hand to Widow's leg, tracing shapes over her jeans. “I got a chance to choose who I was. It was something I'd wanted for years, something I'd been desperate for. At the time, Sombra just seemed like a really good name to me.” She smiled, looking up and planting a kiss on Widow's chin. “Still like it. It's cool. Plus, everyone's always looking to find out what my “real” name is. Find out who the person behind Sombra is. That's pretty useful. Fun too, seeing the theories they try to come up with.”

“You keep track of that?”

“Yeah I do. Email trails between intelligence agencies. Forums. All sorts of people looking for me.” Sombra watched an old couple walking past, hand in hand, dog at their heels. It was cute. “I left a trail they could follow. Mixed a bit of the truth in with it. No details, but anyone interested will know I was with Los Muertos when I was young. Won't know who I was, though. Nothing but bodies at the end of that path.” She gently tugged at Widow's sleeve, revealing a path of brown skin on her arm. The treatment was already working. Not much done so far, but it was a good sign.

“Would you ever tell me about it? Not your name, or anything like that. Just the stuff you think is important.” Sombra felt a kiss on the top of her head, and couldn't stop herself from smiling again. “Perhaps we can make a day of it. You can tell me about your past, and then you can tell me about mine.” They sat in silence for a moment, watching another couple go past. She felt Widow's hand running along her side again, occasionally squeezing her tight.

“We could do that now, if you'd like.” Sombra felt the hand stop, and tilted her head back. Widow met her gaze, and she smiled. “I don't have a lot, but I've got something, if you want to hear it.” They kept looking at each other, Widow taking her time to come to a decision. Finally, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, and she nodded.

“No time like the present, I suppose.”

“Cool. We can start with me, I suppose. Family died before in the Crisis. Grew up in an orphanage. Joined up with Los Muertos after I turned twelve.”

“That seems young.”

“I was the youngest, yeah. Not by much, though. Lots of kids with nothing else. No purpose. No future. Fighting gave us something to do. Still, I wasn't some straggler. I pulled my weight. Nobody was as good with computers as me.” Sombra smiled, thinking back on how cocky she was then. She didn't know a damn thing. None of them did. “It gave me a chance to be who I was, too. Not really a lot of room for self-expression before that. Lots of arguments about why I shouldn't be wearing dresses.”

“Hard to imagine you in a dress. Doesn't seem to be your style.” Sombra grinned up at her, giving her thigh a squeeze.

“Maybe I'll wear one for you soon. Get you a nice suit to go with it. Go dancing, paint the town red. Make a date of it.” Widow smiled back, leaning down for a quick kiss, lips slightly chiller than normal.

“That sounds lovely. Still, you were telling a story before I interrupted.”

“Of course, of course. Well, Los Muertos was different then. No one much older than twenty, all of us railing against the system. Even had some omnics with us. Protesting, rioting. Leaking info I'd hacked to sympathetic ears. Lumerico was the main target, but we went for anyone who was keeping people down, really. Made a lot of enemies. One day, they hit back.” Sombra closed her hand, taking a deep breath. She felt Widow's hand fall to hers, squeezing it gently. “I was sixteen when it went to hell. I got hacked. Someone got into my system, found out everything about us. By the time I'd figured it out, it was too late. I warned everyone, and I ran. They didn't, they kept fighting, and they died. I disappeared. Erased everything about myself from the world. Got my surgeries, my implants. I became Sombra, I brought Lumerico to their fucking knees, and I found out they weren't alone. I followed the threads. I joined Talon. I met you.”

“There must be something in the gaps.” Sombra grinned up at her, running her thumb over her hand.

“Work. Research, hacking. Nothing important.” Widow raised an eyebrow, but she seemed to accept it. “So, do you want to hear about you, now?”

“Yes. Let's do that.” She smiled down at her, and she felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Widow looked so pretty when she smiled. She was glad it was happening more often, now that they'd left Talon.

“You want to hear everything I've got? The stuff on Gérard too?”Widow nodded, and Sombra took a moment to get it all in order. “You came out when you were sixteen. Your family didn't like it, and you left home a little while after. Ended up in a shelter for a while. Met Gérard. He'd started transitioning about the same time you had, and you ended up hanging with the same groups of people. Started dating when you were about seventeen, and you moved into his home shortly after. A year later, you got engaged. A year after that, you were married.”

“How old was he?”

“A couple of years older than you. His family was rich, and they supported him in pretty much everything. Bought the house for him. Called in favours to get him into Overwatch. Turned out he was pretty good at it anyway, and probably would have gotten in without the nepotism, given the chance. General consensus seems to be that he was a good man.”

“What was I doing?”

“Photography. Did work for magazines, mostly, though you got into a couple of small galleries now and then. You studied art at university, too. You two were open with your relationship. Seems to have led to some interesting nights. Read this story about the two of you spending the night competing to see who could get the most numbers. You both left a lot of broken hearts in your wake.” Widow chuckled at that, a low sound that warmed her entire body.

“Did I finish the degree?” Sombra went quiet for a moment, wondering how to continue.

“Yeah. You did well. Spent some time travelling with Gérard after it, when he had the time. You two were really in love. Like, disgustingly so.” Widow raised an eyebrow again, and Sombra lifted her hand to kiss it. “Did some more magazine work. Volunteered with youth groups for a while, mainly stuff that helped trans kids. Apparently, there were plans for you to start doing your Masters. Then...”

“You don't have to say it. I know how this ends.” They sat in silence for a while. Sombra closed her eyes, leaning back against her, feeling her chest rise and fall. “I don't remember any of that. I'd hoped hearing it might trigger something, but there's nothing. Not even a fragment.”

“I'm sorry. Wish I could have found more for you. There's just not a lot left. I would've had to talk to people in person to find more, and that wasn't really an option.” She felt a strong hand squeeze her waist, pulling her closer to Widow's chest.

“Don't be sorry. I know you've done everything you could, and I'm grateful for it.” Widow started to stroke her side, nestling her nose into her hair. “I'm never going to be who I was. I'm sure of that. It'd be nice to know some more about her, though. It's hard to move on when I don't know what I'm moving on from.”

“I know. Maybe knowing what you're moving towards can be enough, though?” Sombra squeezed her hand again, smiling as she felt her take a deep breath. “Do you want to head back? Maybe watch a film or something?”

“Yes. That sounds nice.” She disentangled herself from Widow, packing the remaining food back into her bag. Dinner was sorted, at the very least. “Thank you. For everything.” Sombra looked up at Widow, meeting her gaze.

“Don't worry about it. I'm always happy to help you.” Widow smiled again, and she smiled back, standing up and throwing the bag over her shoulder. “Let's go home. Starting to get too cold for my liking.” She heard another low chuckle as Widow took hold of her arm, walking side by side with her. “You don't get to tease me about about being sensitive to the cold till you can actually feel it, OK?”

“I thought you liked it when I teased you?” The words were whispered in her ear, and she stopped dead, her body starting to burn. “There. I bet that you can't feel the cold now, either.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some more smut at the end. Just, you know, fair warning inc ase you're reading this at work or round your family or something.

For the next few days, Widowmaker didn't spend too much time alone. Sombra wasn't out much, gone for perhaps a couple of hours each day. Otherwise, the two of them stayed in the flat together, cuddling and kissing and being close. They watched a lot of films. Romances, mainly, though Sombra insisted on some fantasy to break it up. She didn't mind, and actually enjoyed most of it. That didn't stop her from teasing Sombra about about being a geek. She was too cute when she got flustered to pass the opportunity up.

That day, she'd been gone longer. Widowmaker tried to exercise to pass the time, tried to read things, and for the most part, it worked. There were still a few intrusive thoughts. Worrying that something might have happened to Sombra. Wondering if she'd always be holding her back. If she'd ever stop being a burden.

She did her best to power through them, though, and Sombra walked through the door before things could become too bad. She was grinning wildly, and had a couple of bags that she threw down on the bed.

“We're leaving tomorrow. Taking a boat to Spain, then driving through to Germany.” She started going through the cupboard, throwing clothes onto the floor, leaving her to go through the bags.

“Why Germany? Anything important there?”

“I've got a little facility set up. I mean, I've got places all over the world, but I think Talon is gonna be moving some stuff there soon. Our little escape made it hard to operate out of London for the moment.” Widowmaker smiled at the memory of the burning base, pulling out an unmarked box. Curiosity got the better of her, and she cracked it open, emptying it onto the bed. “I wanna look into Overwatch as well. They've got a hardlight architect who can make things I can't hack. If I can find out how, then… Oh. You weren't supposed to find that just yet.”

“Why? Did you want it to be a surprise?” They were both looking at the strap-on laying on the sheets. Admittedly, Widowmaker had never actually seen one before, as far as she knew, but it was recognisable enough. The fact that it matched the colour of Sombra's hair was particularly interesting, she thought. “What exactly were you hoping to do with this?” She picked it up, moving closer to her and watching her face flush. It wasn't exactly a skill she was assured of yet, but she knew that Sombra like it when she teased her. At least, she did when they were having sex.

“I, uh, was thinking that I could use it on you?” Widowmaker grinned, pushing it into her hands and dipping her mouth to her ear. She flicked her tongue over it before nipping it, feeling Sombra shudder.

“Details. What exactly did you want to do?”

“I, uh... fuck.” Sombra mumbled as Widowmaker continued to lick at her ear, moaning softly. “I was gonna fuck your ass. Thought you'd like that.” She grinned, giving her ear one last kiss before taking hold of her hand. She moved backwards to the bed, dragging her till they were standing at it's edge.

“It does sound fun, doesn't it?” Sombra had mentioned it a couple of times, and it had been an intriguing idea then as well. Smirking, she lifted up her top, throwing it to the floor and slipping her fingers under the waist of her jeans. “Well? What are we waiting for?”

“I was gonna pack first, but… yeah, fuck that.” Widowmaker laughed, stepping out of her pants and sitting back on the bed. The look on her face whenever she realised she hadn't been wearing any underwear was a constant delight. She watched Sombra struggle out of her clothes, occasionally steadying her as she hopped on one leg. Finally, her panties were discarded, and she practically jumped on top of her, lips pushing hard together. “You're so hot.” She laughed, falling back on to the bed, hands roaming across Sombra's back.

“I'm so lucky,” she whispered, pushing herself along the sheets, giving them both more space to manoeuvre. Sombra started kissing down her neck, occasionally sucking hard on her skin. Widowmaker sucked a breath through her teeth whenever she did, feeling heat pool in her stomach. She liked love bites, as it turned out. Sombra had seemed almost nervous when she'd pointed out the faint mark on her neck one morning, and so relieved when she'd asked for more.

“One moment.” She turned to watch her roll off the bed, picking up the toy and strapping it on. She grabbed a bottle from the bag, threw it onto the bed next to her, along with a towel, and clambered back on. Widowmaker reached out, grabbing the dildo, and pulling Sombra towards her.

“Cute colour.” She grinned down at her, moving between her legs and spreading them apart. It matched up with her hair remarkably well, along with the glowing lights of her implants. A bit ridiculous, but still cute. “Cute everything.” Sombra giggled, leaning down to kiss along her chest, hands rubbing at her thighs.

“You're beautiful.” Her mouth drifted to Widowmaker's arm, kissing over an increasingly large expanse of brown skin. Her skin had changed from her elbow to her hand now, along with a few other patches dotted across her body. It looked odd, in a way, but it made her feel good. Talon had taken a lot from her, but she was starting to take something back. There was still a hint of blueness to it, but it was a vast improvement. Watching Sombra kiss down towards her fingers was wonderful. She closed her eyes as she felt her start to lick along her fingers, biting her lip hard.

“That's nice.” Widowmaker felt her suck a finger into her mouth for a moment, holding back a moan, before she moved over to her stomach. Sombra seemed to love kissing her there, always taking her time. She didn't get a lot from it, but it was still nice, feeling her tongue drag over her muscles. She didn't spend too long there today, though, quickly moving down, squeezing her thighs as she got lower. Widowmaker braced herself, unable to stop a whine from escaping her throat as Sombra started to lick along her penis. “Fuck.”

“You taste good.” She opened her eyes, and saw a hand reaching for the bottle. She tried to speak, but Sombra chose that moment roll her tongue round her head, and nothing came out but a gasp. Her feet pushed at the sheets as her mouth engulfed her, warm and wet, tongue still rolling round her. She felt more heat pool in her stomach, sweat dripping down her body, breathing getting heavier. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like a wet farting noise, and looked down to see Sombra's face glowing. She lifted her head up, giggling, a bead of saliva still attached to the head of her cock. “So, uh, the lube bottle? Not exactly quiet when you squeeze it.” They locked eyes for a moment, before Widowmaker fell back on the bed, unable so suppress her laughter.

It had been a long time since she'd laughed like that. With every noise that rose from between her legs, every little curse from Sombra, she laughed harder and harder. Her chest was starting to ache, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop, when a cold, wet probing at her ass caught it in her throat. She relaxed, still giggling at bit as she felt a finger slide inside of her, but it was mixed in with a quiet moan. It felt good. Felt great. Sombra started pumping into her, slowly and powerfully, and she clutched at the sheets as she felt another finger, moaning louder.

“You like that?” Widowmaker nodded, unable to form a response. She kept moaning as Sombra started kissing over her cock again, running her tongue round it's head while she kept fingering her. This was heaven, she was sure of it. Her legs squirmed over the bed, every muscle in her body starting to tighten, and she thought that she might come there and then. Suddenly, she felt the fingers leave her body, and Sombra's free hand tighten round her base. She groaned in frustration and pleasure, sitting just on the edge of her orgasm, and lifted her head, smiling at what she saw.

“Such a tease.” Sombra was on her knees, holding tightly on to her cock, the tip of her strap-on just visible. Widowmaker tilted her hips up a bit, feeling a wet, sticky hand grip her thigh as the dildo rubbed against her cheeks.

“You like it when I tease you. Though I think you're gonna like this even more.” She felt the tip pushing at her anus, slowly stretching her out, and gritted her teeth slightly. “Just relax. And, you know, tell me whenever you want me to stop. This is for you, remember?” Widowmaker nodded, sucking air through her teeth as the toy started to enter her. She felt a slight pain as it pushed inside, but the pleasantness of the stretch soon overwhelmed it, and she closed her eyes, falling back onto the pillow.

Sombra started pumping her hips. Gradual at first, careful not to move too fast. It felt wonderful. She never left her body, always pushing back in just before it happened, shifting her angle slightly each time. Finally, she felt it push in on something new, hips jerking up as a wave of pleasure crashed through her body. She heard Sombra laugh, and the next thrust hit the same spot, dragging a loud moan from her throat.

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Widowmaker couldn't answer, biting her lip and whimpering as each thrust hit the same spot. Her muscles started to ache again, and she dragged her hands over the sheets, brushing one over Sombra's and gripping it hard. “Open your eyes.” She did, and moaned again. Sweat was dripping down Sombra's face, her face flushed, and she was grinning wildly. She picked up the pace, lifting her hips some more as she started hammering into her. Every thrust sent another wave of pleasure through her, and she knew she was going to cum soon. There was already a little bit of cum leaking from her cock, and at this new angle, it was almost dripping onto her breasts.

“I'm close.” Gazing into each other's eyes, Sombra wrapped a hand round her shaft, slowly pumping it as she kept thrusting.

“Do it. Cum for me.” Widowmaker closed her eyes, feeling every muscle in her body tense up as her pleasure overwhelmed her, orgasm crashing through her body. She bit her lip as she came, stifling a moan, feeling warmth drip onto her chest. Sombra stopped thrusting, pushing hard into her and she kept rubbing her length. Her body was burning as she was set back on the bed, a wonderful ache overriding everything else. She moaned again as she felt Sombra pull out of her, listening to her giggle at the quiet popping noise that her exit caused.

She didn't move, trying to calm her breathing, something she completely failed to do as she felt a tongue start to lick up her body. She opened her eyes, and saw Sombra working her way up, licking her clean. She dropped back onto the pillow, closing her eyes, concentrating on what was happening to her. Sombra's tongue was working circles over her chest, sending fresh waves of heat crashing through her stomach whenever she brushed over a nipple, till she finally disappeared.

“So pretty.” Widowmaker shuddered as she felt Sombra's breath pass over her lips before they kissed. She opened her mouth, letting her tongue slip into her, tasting herself on it. It was weirdly hot, and she whimpered slightly as she felt Sombra's hand wrap around her cock again, giving it a few soft jerks before she rolled off of her. She opened her eyes, watching her lick her fingers with a grin, and sighed.

“That was incredible.” Sombra chuckled, cuddling into her side.

“Yeah. You look great when I'm fucking you.” Widowmaker smiled, turning over to cuddle her back and kissing her forehead.

“Do you want to do anything else?”

“Nope. I'm beat. That was more than enough for me.” Sombra nuzzled into her neck, gently kissing her collarbone. “Let's just cuddle for now. Get everything else sorted later.” Widowmaker smiled, closing her eyes and breathing deep. She could smell sweat and sex surrounding her, and she grabbed at the covers sitting next to them, pulling them over.

“You always have the best ideas.”

~

  


“I'd like to start going by Amélie.” Sombra dragged her gaze away from the sea to look at her. She was staring straight ahead, wrapped up in a thick jacket, hair tumbling in the wind. “It's a nice name. A good choice before, and a good choice now, I think.”

“Alright. Amélie it is.” She took hold of her hand, squeezing it tight as she looked back out to the horizon. They were taking something of a scenic route, but that was the price of travelling with smugglers. That, and of course, the large amounts of money she had paid. Still, they had a nice enough room, and even with the diversion, it was only going to take a couple of days. “So, are you enjoying the cruise?” Amélie chuckled, running her thumb across her knuckles.

“It's pleasant enough. Not exactly romantic, but I suppose we should take what we can get.” Sombra smiled, sliding along the rail and wrapping an arm round her waist. “The private room should certainly help.” Her cheeks flushed as she felt Amélie's hand slipping down her back, biting her lip as it gripped her ass.

“Oh yeah. That's a definite plus.” Sombra let her head rest against the top of chest, looking up with a grin. “We could go take advantage of that right now. Just spend the day there, being very private.” Amélie smiled down at her, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“In a bit. Let's spend a bit more time out here first. Enjoy the view.” They were quiet for a while after that, listening to waves lap against the boat, watching birds flying overhead. She glanced down at Amélie's hand, smiling softly at the sight of her copper skin. She was changing the body Talon had given her. She'd chosen her own name. She was moving forward, and Sombra couldn't be happier for her. “I love you.” She froze at the words, gaze slowly drifting to Amélie's face.

“I… Uh...”

“It's fine. You don't need to say anything. I just wanted to tell you.” Amélie was still smiling down at her, gaze unwavering. Sombra wanted to say something back. Anything would be better than standing there gawking like a fool. It was all she could manage, though. Eventually, Amélie turned back to the horizon, leaving her staring.

“I… I care about you. I really do. I just...” She couldn't say it. She thought she might be in love with her. She really did. She didn't know, though, and she didn't want to say anything till she did. “That's just a lot for me to say, yeah? I don't think I can do it yet.”

“You don't have to. Really. You care about me. That's enough.” Sombra looked back to the sea, biting her lips, still not feeling great about what had just happened. She really did want to return her feelings, to say that she felt the same way, but it was just too much for her. Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case for long. Before she had any real time to think about it, she felt herself being tugged away from the rails. “Let's go back to our room. I feel like we need some privacy.”

“Don't need to tell me twice.” Amélie smirked, pulling her close and grabbing at her ass again as she backed up to the door. She was happy to let herself get dragged along, kissing at her neck before the door was even shut behind them. She was lifted onto the bed, feeling her body burn as she watched Amélie throw her jacked to the ground and lift her shirt from her head.

“You're going to enjoy this.” She slowly descended to her knees, resting her head between Sombra's legs and slowly pulling down her trousers. “Just relax. Let me take care of you. You deserve it.” She fought back a moan as Amélie's tongue dragged up her cock, biting down hard on her lip. She hadn't realised how eager she'd been till then, how ready she was for this.

“Wait.” Sombra gazed down at her, moving a hand to her head and stroking her cheek. “Get up on the bed and turn around.” Amélie raised an eyebrow for a moment, before she smirked, standing up and pulling her jeans down. Dressed only in lacy underwear, she climbed on the bed, waiting till Sombra laid down to straddle her head.

“Like this?” She gazed up at the growing bulge in her panties, grinning and lifting her hand to grip it.

“Perfect.” Amélie gasped at the touch, before chuckling and lowering her head back down to her cock. Sombra bit her lip again as she felt her tongue travel along it, and grabbed her ass, pulling her down. Amélie was a lot taller than her, so she couldn't lay flat, arching her body above her. She planned to make it worth the effort.

“Don't want to strip off?” Sombra heard the teasing edge in her voice, and her face cheeks flushed as she starting stroking her through the panties, seeing a drop of wetness form at the head.

“Too cold. Maybe once we get under the covers.” She lifted her head, pulling down her panties and letting her length spring free, kissing the tip. Amélie moaned quietly at that, and dropped her mouth onto Sombra's head. Her breath hitched at the coolness of it, and she quickly started sucking on the cock in front of her, running her tongue round the head and pushing her mouth down it.

It was hard to concentrate on what she was doing with Amélie working her so much. She kept switching up the pace, sucking hard on her, running quick circles round her head, before pulling off and slowly licking up her shaft. Sombra did her best, though, and she was certain that it was appreciated. She could taste her cum on her tongue, hear her moaning round her cock as her hips occasionally thrust down at her. She grabbed her ass, squeezing her hard as she took her whole length into her mouth, feeling a tingle at the back of her throat. The coolness of the cock in her mouth was still something she was getting used to, but she couldn't deny that she liked it.

She kept bobbing up and down on her, concentrating on her head in between each attempt. It did the job. She could feel the sweat dripping on to her body, and suddenly Amélie lifted off of her length to moan loudly, squeezing her thighs hard. Sombra kept sucking on her head, rolling her tongue round it as her orgasm landing on her tongue, waiting till it was finished to swallow it down. Her body felt like it was burning, muscles aching as she teetered on the edge of release. Sombra kept licking at Amélie's cock as she got back to work on her own, and finished not too long after, orgasm crashing through her. She could see starts behind her eyelids, legs ready to cramp as Amélie continued to lick and suck at her head. Finally, she pushed her off, the pleasure rapidly becoming too much to bear.

Laying still on the bed, she tried to get her breathing under control, watching Amélie turn round over her. They kissed as their faces aligned, Sombra opening her mouth, letting her tongue slip inside. She started unbuttoning her shirt as made, and saw Amélie grinning as she pulled back.

“So, I guess you've warmed up a bit?” She chuckled, letting her shirt hang open, grateful for Amélie's cold touch on her chest. She'd sweated right through her clothes, and she would have to change before she went outside again. If she went outside again, of course.

“Shut up.” Sombra pulled her down for another kiss. Each moaned into the other's mouth as their hands roamed over their bodies. Finally, Amélie pulled back again, smiling softly at her.

“It's been a month since we left Talon.” She licked her lip, nodding at the realisation. A whole month together. That was big. “That was a pretty good celebration, I think.” Sombra grinned, pulling her into a hug. One month since they'd each gotten a new start, though Amélie's was obviously more important than hers. Still, she had a partner now, for the first time in years. A partner that mattered to her, more than she could know. That was important, too.

“You're right.” Sombra kissed along her neck, feeling her shudder and giggle. She was a little bit warmer than normal, though still the coldest person she'd ever cuddled up to. She closed her eyes, nuzzling into Amélie's side as her hand drifted along her body, tracing patterns over her skin. Part of her wished she could stay like that forever, but not a big part. There was so much more waiting for them. A whole life to build together. Empires to destroy. There'd be more moments like this, and better ones as well. No reason to dwell.

“What are you thinking about?” Amélie was staring at her, her small smile still stuck on her face. Sombra leaned in for a kiss, letting her hand drift down her stomach till she grabbed her cock. One gentle squeeze, and Amélie was moaning again, pushing into her touch.

“Just how much I care about you.” A hand snaked down her back, pulling their bodies closer, and Sombra shuddered as their cocks rubbed together. She kissed up to her ear, feeling the words rising to her lips before she forced them down. Instead, she gently bit the lobe, heat building in her stomach as Amélie moaned again. It had been a good day so far, a good way to celebrate an important day. They still had half a day to make it into a great one, though. Sombra was sure that she could manage that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's all done. Everyone gets their happy ending, and no one leaves unsatisfied. Feel free to come chat to me on theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com if you want. Always happy to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com for more gay shit. Or just come talk to me. Always happy to chat.


End file.
